This invention redesigns traditional watches, clocks and the like, in order to provide an unhindered view of the face of the timepiece. The unobstructed area, subsequently created by concealing the center post and a portion of the hands, provides a platform that will more prominently exhibit material for personal, artistic and business purposes. Some specific applications that would benefit in having an unimpaired display are pictures, artwork, promotion and advertising, and three-dimensional images.
Watches, clocks and like apparatus for indicating time are well known. A typical device 100 is illustrated in FIGS. 1a and 1b. Commonly, device 100 comprises transparent crystal 110 that is attached to, and seals with, bezel 161 of opaque body 160. Seen through crystal 110 is opaque face 140, center post 125, hands 120 and 130, and time demarcation marks 170. On the reverse side of opaque face 140, and therefore unseen, is drive mechanism 150 which directly links, through the center of opaque face 140, to center post 125 thereby actuating hands 120 and 130 to circumscribe opaque face 140. The position of hands 120 and 130 in relation to marks 170 conveys the time of day.
The limitation with such devices as described above is that center post 125, and hands 120 and 130, are above opaque face 140, which results in hindering the display in the central part of the opaque face. For example, it would be preferable to have a watch, bearing a design on its opaque face, which did not have the central part of the image disrupted by physical parts of the device. Such unimpeded watch displays are particularly advantageous for promotional uses where a logo or advertisement can be imprinted on a watch face. Alternative applications are: forms of artistic expression, pictures, three dimensional sculptures or figures, interior coordinating design work, team and league affiliations, personal unique designs and/or text, etc. What is common to all these applications is the advantage of having an unobstructed face. Thus, there exists a need for a watch wherein the center post and hands of the watch do not interfere with the central display the watch opaque face.
Indeed, Mallin in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,078, recognized the need to personalize watches but his patent imposes undesirable constraints and characteristics on his watch displays and watch designs. In all cases, he discloses a watch that exhibits conventional hands extending from a center post. Integral to his design is a removable disc, either translucent or opaque with a cutout for display of a miniaturized version of a conventional watch face. Said disc rests on the shoulder of the watch casing and is not adhered to the housing or affixed to the watch. This necessitates a means to secure the disc in place and a twist-off crystal on top of the disc, consequently adding excess bulk to the device.
The instant invention fills the need to have an unobstructed, permanent opaque face on a watch while still being able to determine the time in a traditional manner through viewing the tip of the hands in relation to the perimeter of the watch; the medial aspects of the hands wrap around unobserved, since they are overlapped by the opaque face. An additional aspect of the invention is the sealing of the opaque face to the housing and/or affixed to the center post, which is under the opaque face of the device.
The additional benefit of having a prominent display of permanent advertising or personalized face without obscuring the time displayed on the watch is therefore achieved by this invention. The result provides a timepiece that is more thin, durable and easier to manufacturer while still providing the goal of an unobstructed view of the central portion of the face. Therefore, the instant invention fulfills the longed for need of a streamlined watch wherein a permanent opaque face, capable of prominently displaying unique images/artwork, is an integral part of the watch and the wearer is still able to discern the time.
The present invention restructures watches, clocks and other indicating devices to provide an unobstructed central area of the device while maintaining the overall traditional perception of the device. Some specific applications that would benefit in having an unencumbered display are time indicating devices used for advertising. These devices may bear pictures, photographs, logos, artwork, three-dimensional images, holograms, or other types of advertising indicia. Similarly, time indicating devices of the present invention may be used for purposes other than advertising, such as keepsakes, souvenirs, and gifts. When used for these purposes the opaque face may be used to display photographs, pictures, artwork, three-dimensional artwork, or other non-advertising indicia.
According to the invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an open-faced watch display.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an open-faced watch display including a permanent opaque face, having a slightly smaller diameter than the bezel, sealed to the housing of the watch and resting on the center post above the bezel thereby forming a gap. The center post of the device extends from the drive mechanism to the underside of the opaque face. The hands are connected to the center post. The drive mechanism causes the hands to rotate in a traditional circular manner except under the opaque face and only the end of the hands are seen. Since the hands are positioned under the opaque face and the center post is blocked by the opaque face, there is no obstruction to the central viewing area of the opaque face.
With these and other objects in view, in one embodiment of the invention the hands extend from the center post on the underside of the opaque face, outward beyond the periphery of the opaque face thereby being exposed to view. The bezel, which may have demarcations of time or other design features on its outer aspects, extends inward and parallel in a lower plane relative to the opaque face so as to further support the center post. The body of the timepiece is notched to accept the crystal and seal the device. The time of day can be determined by the position of the exposed end of the hands which overlay the bezel without the opaque face being obscured The opaque face may have advertising or non-advertising indicia upon it.
In another embodiment of the invention the hands, which are below the opaque face, are above a projection from the body of the watch. The projection extends inward and parallel with the face, to conjoin and support the center post. The outer portion of the projection may have demarcations of time or other decorative designs and would be exposed since the opaque face is smaller than the projection. The hands would be sized larger than the opaque face but smaller than the extent of the projection. The opaque face may have either advertising or non-advertising indicia on it.
In another embodiment of the invention the opaque face extends to the body of the watch. The outer aspect of the opaque face is of transparent material thereby exposing the end of the hands to view. The opaque face is supported centrally by the center post and peripherally by the watch body where it is sealed.
In another embodiment of the invention a time-indicating apparatus is provided having an opaque face that provides an indication of time without obscuring the opaque face of the apparatus. The apparatus has a housing and a drive mechanism mounted in the housing under an opaque face. One or more time indicators are connected to and driven by the drive mechanism with the time indicators extending beyond a periphery of the opaque face to indicate the time of day.
In another embodiment of the invention a time-indicating apparatus is provided having an opaque face that provides an indication of time without obscuring the opaque face of the apparatus with the time indicators being at least two hands.
In another embodiment of the invention a time-indicating apparatus is provided having an opaque face that provides an indication of time without obscuring the opaque face of the apparatus with the opaque face containing advertising indicia.
In another embodiment of the invention a time-indicating apparatus is provided having an opaque face that provides an indication of time without obscuring the opaque face of the apparatus with the opaque face contains non-advertising indicia.
In another embodiment of the invention a time-indicating apparatus is provided having an opaque face that provides an indication of time without obscuring the opaque face of the apparatus with a bezel that is substantially concentric to and parallel with the opaque face. The bezel is located in a plane below the opaque face to form a gap therebetween. The time indicators are shaped to extend outwardly, beyond the periphery of the opaque face through the gap between the bezel and the opaque face so as to provide an indication of time relative to the bezel without obscuring the opaque face.
In another embodiment of the invention a time-indicating apparatus is provided having an opaque face that provides an indication of time without obscuring the opaque face of the apparatus with a housing containing a drive mechanism, one or more time indicators driven by the drive mechanism, an opaque face having an opaque center portion to a transparent portion on the periphery, and where the time indicators are connected to the drive mechanism on the underside of the opaque face.
In another embodiment of the invention a time-indicating apparatus is provided having an opaque face that provides an indication of time without obscuring the opaque face of the apparatus with a housing containing a drive mechanism, a center post connected to the drive mechanism, one or more time indicators driven by the drive mechanism, an opaque face having an opaque center portion to a transparent portion on the periphery, and where the time indicators are connected to the center post, which is on the underside of the opaque face.
In another embodiment of the invention a time-indicating apparatus is provided having an opaque face that provides an indication of time without obscuring the opaque face of the apparatus where a projection that is substantially concentric to and parallel with the opaque face is shown. The projection extends from the side wall of the apparatus inward toward the center of the opaque face and is located in a plane below the opaque face to form a gap therebetween. The time indicators are shaped to extend outwardly, toward the transparent periphery of the opaque face, and crossing into said periphery through the gap between the projection and the opaque face so as to provide an indication of time relative to the projection without obscuring the face.
These and other aspects and features of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings and written descriptions.